One True Love
by RaixBishop
Summary: It's been 7 years since then, they still haven't confessed and don't plan to. But under certain circumstances what will happen? Will they realize the other feels the same. (Okay sorry crappy summary again T-T I'll change this when I have more done).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ if you haven't read my first Ib fanfic Only You, you may want to before reading this. Sorry it's taken so long to get something up, I know some people have been eager to find out what happens next. T-T I'm back though! **

**This chapter was kinda sorta based off the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco in a way, so if you'd like you can listen to that while reading this. I was sorta thinking of making a separate ending too, like with a different scenario too to finish up Only You, but I haven't decided yet. But I do hope you enjoy this thank you for reading! x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, I only own any random plot lines and characters I make up myself.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_(7 years later)_

Today was the day, the day Alice and Garry were getting married. After all these years neither Garry nor Ib confessed, both believing the other didn't feel the same and, again, both not wanting to ruin their friendship by confessing. Since they both just so happened to be horrible at confessing this dreary wedding was taking place. Alice was happy of course, considering the fact that he had money, a lot of money actually. After graduating law school he ended up with a really good job. So of course she'd be happy, and her parents were too. She annoyed him though, he'd ask for more work just to try and avoid her, this situation only worked better because of that.

So if he didn't want this why was he going through with it, why did he propose to her, and more importantly, what about Ib? Well, he was pressured into doing this, his parents adored her, her parents adored him, both couples continued to bother him about not proposing yet.

And Ib...well, he didn't know about her, she had been avoiding him since he proposed saying he should be with his fiance and not her. She wasn't at the wedding either, Garry noticed as he scanned the guests all sitting in the pews, they had decided to have the actual ceremony in a church, He turned his attention back to Alice, who was giving her vows, and inwardly sighed thinking to himself.

'I guess this is for the best...'

**_Ib_**

"Crap!" Ib yelled out as she slipped and fell in a puddle. "Stupid rain!" 'I don't have much time before it's finished, I have to stop this wedding.' She thought to herself. Not too long ago someone had sent her a picture of Alice kissing a man in a tuxedo. She knew it wasn't Garry, the hair wasn't even the same. Ib could tell it was a recent picture too because Alice was wearing her wedding gown, a gown paid for with Garry's money. Just because she has been avoiding seeing him didn't mean they had stopped texting. However it can be hard to interpret a person's feelings through text so Ib thought Garry loved Alice and she wanted to protect him. That's why she was doing this, she still loved him.

_**Garry**_

Garry was waiting for Alice to finish her vows, tempted to roll his eyes many times he eventually just tuned it out. After she finished it was his turn to say them. As he was about to start though the door burst open.

"Garry!" A girl called out. "Stop don't do this," everyone turned to look at her and Garry gasped.

"Ib," he mumbled confused as to why she was there. Two large men grabbed her arms and she struggled trying to get free.

"She doesn't love you!" Ib yelled. "She's been cheating on you this whole time!" The guests were mumbling to each other unsure of what to do. Garry stood wide eyed and frozen and Alice was crying dramatically.

"How could she say such a thing, I never cheated!" She screamed and ran out at the sight of the overly distraught bride the guests glared at Ib disgusted. Only she noticed the man run out after Alice.

"What are you still doing here, shouldn't you go comfort her," she said smirking. The men loosened their grip and Ib took this chance to pull away running to Garry and grabbing his hand. She began dragging him off in the direction the bride went. They found them in a room making out and soon heard the gasps of the crowd behind them.

"Alice." You could hear her mother, disappointment lacing her voice.

"Garry." Ib said looking up at him, "I'm sorry." When he looked down at her she could see the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I didn't love her," he mumbled, the sobs making it even more impossible to understand.

"Garry..." she said quietly pulling him into a hug ignoring the commotion around them and unsure of how to comfort him. "I'm sorry she hurt you like this." Garry shook his head at that.

"No," he said, it was the first thing she could understand. "No, no," he continued to mumble and Ib frowned, starting to doubt herself, wondering if she truly did this for Garry or if it was out of jealousy just the slightest bit. 'No!' she thought hastily. 'I did the right thing, he deserved to know,' but she frowned knowing he didn't deserve this pain.

"I'm sorry," Ib whispered, but she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice he was trying to get her attention 'til he pulled away and grabbed her shoulders making her jump.

"Ib," he paused wiping the never ending flow of tears. "Thank you."

"I know you're ups- wait what?!" Ib looked up at him quickly in surprise.

"Thank you." He repeated , his sobs had died down and now only silent tears fell, "thank you so much." She smiled at him and he smiled back, "I didn't love her." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pulled her back into a hug whispering in her ear. "I love you Ib."

* * *

**Mkay, I originally couldn't decide if I wanted this to be a one shot or a full story but on Only You I had gotten comments about people wanting to see them get together. So, I will spare you from this infinite cliffhanger thingy and make another chapter, but would you all prefer if it was a two shot or multiple chapters? Please review and post your choice I shall be forever grateful! Thank you for reading, my dear fans, and I hope you have a lovely day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this is like more than a year late T-T anywhooooo~ this is FINALLY the end of the Ib fanfic I have posted xD I could write another over the summer but for now this is it. I'm transferring this year to another college so I'm not taking summer classes this year. I'll just be working and getting ready for the fall so I may have more time to write. If there's any requests you can post them in the comments or PM me. Thank you so much for reading all this~ if anyone still is T-T and for being patient while I took forever to post chapters on the other part of the story. I hope you enjoy it even though it's so short o.o**

**Thank you again~**

* * *

Ib stared up at Garry, the words, he spoke them, those three words she never expected him to say towards her.

"I love you," she mumbled her eyes not focusing on anything but her gaze facing straight ahead. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." she continued to repeat those three words and she wasn't sure why. He had probably thought she was crazy or something. However he had thought he had broken her at first. He wasn't sure if she was telling him she loved him or just repeating what he said. So he kissed her, and she had shut up, kissing him back. Ib's mind was hazy and her legs felt wobbly and when she heard clapping she pulled back thinking she was really going crazy. But no, they were just still at Garry's failed wedding.

"Ib," Garry said smiling. He got down on one knee, and maybe it was too soon, but he had never hoped for anything different, his love had never been for someone else. So he decided to do it, because maybe this was right, maybe this was just what he needed. "I know we're only just now confessing but I've always loved you," maybe this was just what she needed, "and i know this probably isn't what you expected when this finally happened to you," maybe this was just what they both needed. "But I hope you feel the same way about me as i do you," maybe it was for the best, "and i hope to be able to love and cherish you and protect you and be there for you, and with you always."

"Will you marry me Garry?" Ib asked kneeling with Garry, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey that was my line!" Garry blushed.

"But I wanted to say it too, plus with your name it rhymes." Ib pouted holding back a laugh, "besides you helped me enough in the gallery, now we're older and it's my turn to protect you." As his eyes filled with tears, because despite everything he was still as emotional as ever, Ib kissed his cheek then pulled back.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled wiping his eyes. "Will you marry me Ib?"

"Of course I'll marry you silly," she laughed through her own tears. And maybe everything would be alright, because they were finally together.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and this'll be the last author's note for this story. I know I was so slow to update and it wasn't that great and it was really short but I'll miss it xD I absolutely love Ib. Anywhooo~ please comment. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Ttfn~**


End file.
